Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel.
Description of the Related Art
Lens barrels having a cylindrical exterior member are widely known. The exterior member has one axial end disposed on an object side, and the other axial end disposed on an image side. One end surface being on the object side of the exterior member tends to hit against another member, and is easily scratched. For this reason, protective members for protecting the exterior member are often employed. For example, JP 2003-140017 A discloses a lens barrel (lens tube) including a protective member (elastic member) for protecting the exterior member.
The protective member of the lens barrel disclosed in JP 2003-140017 A includes a rubber material or the like, and is fitted to the exterior member to cover one end surface of the exterior member by an elastic force of the protective member.
However, the protective member of JP 2003-140017 A is fitted to the exterior member by its own elastic force, and thus, deterioration such as elongation of the protective member due to change over the years causes rattle between the exterior member and the protective member, and unfortunately, the protective member easily comes off the exterior member.